Forsaken
}} The Forsaken are those Chosen of the Dark Gods that have been too powerful to devolve into mere Chaos Spawn, and yet too weak to bear the brunt of their mutations and find their minds breaking under the weight. Overview Many aspiring Champions and powerful Chaos Lords, no less valiant in the service of the Dark Gods than their brethren, find that the rewards of the gods turn out to be more a hindrance than a blessing. Forsaken by the Gods, now, they fight only out of a dark, unnatural hunger and madness. The Forsaken come in all manners of shapes and forms, but all are invariably howling maniacs that rush to get into grips with the enemy, their mutated limbs flailing and overgrown jaws snapping like those of wild wolves. Though once proud and mighty Champions of Chaos, the severity of the mutations bestowed upon them have twisted them into something less than human yet more then a mere Chaos Spawn. These unfortunates have been literally forsaken by their gods, reduced to the levels of mere animals who growl and snarl in a guttural parody of human speech. These warriors have lost the capacity for rational thought, with most setting aside their proud axes in favour of mutated claw or jagged tendrils. But there are those who still grasp ancient weapons in their warped fists, these weapons are likely to have been blessed by the power of Chaos, or even daemon-weapons in their own right, marking the Forsaken warrior as a great Champion in his former life. The mutations wracking the Forsaken's frame are varied, but always extensive. Chitinous claws, writhing tentacles, extra heads or even great, hairy grasping arms pushing out from cracks within the shattered remnants of their once proud Chaos plate. Having lost much of their former personality, a Forsaken is always a single step away from devolving completely into a mindless Chaos Spawn. Though they seem benighted abominations to those inhabitants of the South, the brutish tribesmen of Norsca and beyond make little distinction between the Forsaken and others marked with the favour of the Chaos Gods. For the most part, they are content to leave their brethren to their solitary existence, honouring them and summoning them in times of war with offerings of blood and bone. Whatever their mental state, the Forsaken still retain their strength as champions of Chaos, and in many cases have grown even more lethal as a result of their mutations. In rare circumstances, a Chaos God may reward a long-lived and ardent Forsaken with its former memories and personality. This allows them to truly appreciate the deadly mutations acquired from their former incarnation. Infamous Forsaken * Fraener: Once a mighty Champion of Chaos and a great warchief of the Aeslings of Norsca, Fraener led his fellow warriors in daring invasions of the Eastern Steppes, slaughtering the Kurgan tribes and plundering their encampments. He even raided deep into the Chaos Wastes, making short work of the Beastmen and Mutant bands who roam there. Eventually, the blessings of the gods became too much for him and he devolved into a bestial Forsaken, but even as such a beast, his skill in warfare remained undiminished and he continued to reap many victories for the Aeslings. He was eventually slain in single combat by Wulfrik the Wanderer, when he fought as Prince Sveinbjorn's personal champion in ritual combat with the Wanderer. Gallery Forsaken.PNG|A monstrous Forsaken Adrian smith chaos werebeast.jpg|A bestial Forsaken Capture.PNG|A Forsaken warrior of Nurgle Total War Forsaken Render 1.jpg|Total War: Warhammer wh_dlc01_chs_forsaken.png|Portrait of a Forsaken Miniatures Forsaken (1).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (8).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (7).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (2).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (6).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (3).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (5).jpg|8th Edition Forsaken (4).jpg|8th Edition Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * : Wulfrik (Novel) by C.L. Werner * : Total War: Warhammer * : The End Times Vol II: Glottkin Category:F Category:Chaos Military